minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Things you need to know about me!
Hi guys, sigh you know... This is a blog where i am gonna admit some things i should have told everybody a long time ago, also ya MAY know all or SOME of those stuff btw but really, it isn't stuff you "SHOULD" knew about me, it is "need to know" about me stuff, and really i may told some of those btw, but still really guys, to make myself a good friend, i need to reveal some stuff as well lol reveal like... Idk what to reveal? :) Welp 9: Wait a min, we aren't at nine, omg XD Ok welp... Pal (or pals?) here we go: 10: I am Swedish (Ok i MAY told this in chat on any day idk, may told but dudes, pals, whatever, ya know? Minecraft is made in Sweden right? And yeah if anybody was interested which country i came from anyway btw, your welcome, ya know answer now! And at first i was TOO nervous since i thought i would be picked on but for now i don't care much about my country, but some stuff about it (Like Minecraft of course) Rlly i like, like Minecraft... Of course or yeah is just that some stuff got bad but otherwise it is an ok or good country... :( Sigh, but something on there is making me worried :( I just yeah...) 9: My name is NOT Steve (First of all: I name myself "SteveBobMinecraftPants" because i like Steve from Minecraft (No obvious reason at all why btw XD) And i thought other users like you guys knew i want to be him on wiki or something like that, he have no revealed personality, only player decides for all kind of Steves, and second: I DON'T wanna say my name, really i can say YES i am male ok? But still really, i am too nervous to say what my name is, i just don't think ya should, and a message for users who DO know my name (I told ya in chat or yeah in chat...) PLS don't say my alternative name, i want to be called "Steve" btw ok? And ya SHOULD know my name is a reference to another name right? Mostly reference with "Steve" SHOULD know my name but ok call me "Steve" or "SteveBobMinecraftPants" ok or well? Pretty Pants? Idk whatever with "Steve" ok?) 8: My personality (:( Ok, in the past i have been acting often immature ya know? I am actually somebody who acts childish most of the time, and at times i do have anger issues, so even IF i am a hothead, for now i can turn my temper down most of the time anyway, and i know how i was years ago, not cool by me, i know i was not cool, and rlly sorry how i was... And at times i just want to be funny ya know, but i guess i annoy everybody <:/ Sorry again...) 7: I love Minecraft! 8_8? (No seriously, i freaking love Minecraft! Why? Because i can do everything i can in it, and i love MCSM as well duh! Yeah you guys yeah might act liks 8-7? Or ok or as "8_8?" Welp which IS an emoji, well it is and yeah... I am creating a server or some story where i am somewhere in Tuesdays and Wednesdays btw, and it still takes freaking time to be done XD and yeah long enough btw DX But hey really, i ain't a noob for liking this game right btw? Gee right guys pretend i ain't btw, so yeah... I play because i feel free in the game, it's so nice and right for me, or ok idk why, you guys love it too right? WHAT is real reason? Do i have to make another blog focusing on my love eh? Then... Ask me if ya wanna know?) 6: Previous Blogs (Remember blogs i did in the past? Sigh well ya know... Yeah true, i didn't work on them, some users left and got inactive and wiki doesn't have enough users, i am NOT deleting the blogs, neither i seem to work anymore BUT! Just but... Some day, just some day i MIGHT continue on any of them, but everybody i know like Order for example never notice my blogs, she could look at this blog tho, and Order IF you read this, thank you for noticing my blog! But really do somebody want me to continue?) 5: Users (A reason why i do blogs RARELY and very slowly is because... Because welp, is because i miss everybody else ya know? I wish Order or at least those who IS still active still saw my blogs, those users would make me happy and those who are my good friends... Welp, sigh... Pls come back, and IF users still stayed, thank you so much, but we need you guys since wiki needs you, friends are important, and important that we have SOME friends right guys? I just wanna say you guys are good friends, and i am so sad that the future (Currently) feels like nobody visits chat anymore or do anything on wiki in general, do everybody use Discord? Sigh i miss chat, hey guys why not chat? Chat is a place where do some guys learn? At least chat is nostalgia for me, i remember when we used to have fun ;( What happened? I miss many of you guys, and wiki is not fun for me if nobody is back, most of lots of friends.... I miss Winslow, i know, Winslow was a better friend then me, Winslow was way funnier then me btw, and for a few years i haven't heard a single thing from him anymore, are our friends still ok? Or they will never return? I don't have hope... *Cries*) 4: I'm not happy enough (Why? Because as i said, life have changed, and many friends are busy or never return ever again, heck... Who thought 2018-2019 would be awesome? Not me anyway, everything is NOT awesome anymore, why do stuff have to change? Really, i am getting more and more sad for the future, however, the future have been, and will always as well be, horrible, or do i have to think positive? WHAT is the point to make everything back to normal again? Sorry this is too much drama i know, i don't tho, just I DON'T tho have to be a drama queen about this tho!) 3: I work with Samuel now (User with the name yup, before my life gets worse, i are chatting with him in Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays uh huh, and even Sundays so yeah Sundays are before Mondays, and heck, it is SUMMER BREAK now, nobody try chat? Is Discord THAT darn good? Discord doesn't seem do that much as chat btw, or ya wait for me to join chat!? Yeah ya or ya wait for me to? Then to if really that is reason... Pls users, Summer Break means chat! Chat can work, hey your travelling guys? Sigh, welp... At least i got Samuel btw and surprised nobody else yeah nobody else is still... Like nobody, but is that nobody is there or here, better know nobody will know, but if nobody know, i'm sad... BTW! Note: I chat with Samuel SOMEWHERE else, yeah somewhere else that isn't here, because he have special stuff, but if you wanna chat with me, random user, pls tell me ok?) 2: I am REALLY sorry for everything! (Really, back in the past, when i was annoying, rude, etc. Different reason, i have to say i am so sorry for how i acted to everybody else, i know i ain't the nicest guy i know but hey, i changed but... Everybody else is busy ;( And if only i behaved better always... I wouldn't turn everything in future like this, so sorry everybody, i want to be friends ok? At times i did get blocked for actions i did yes i know, and i am horribly (Or is it TERRIBLY?) sorry & I just want everybody to be friends and enjoy wiki like past (& with that said & IF ya saw this blog...) We can live and use chat like in the past, just saying sorry for my actions everybody, i know i ain't cool but pls can we all some day be like the old days?) Honorable Mentions: (NOTE: Honorable Mentions isn't as important but i wanna tell Honorable Mentions stuff about myself!) 11: My zodiac sign is "Cancer" 12: I am born in June 21 (My Profile even show that, and you forgot to say "Happy Birthday!" this year to me...) 13: I am told to never use Phones ever again and everybody else are supposed to rather not do it 14: I don't wanna live in my home country anymore 15: I am right handed 16: I think chat is better then Discord 17: I will still stay in wiki forever unless i'm not able to but i try 18: I'm running out of blog ideas And 19: (NOT as important as the rest, this is just personal info btw) My favorite food is Italian food, i love stuff that is Italian like lasagna, spaghetti, etc. And number one: MY BFF! (Seriously, the most important thing for me is my BFF! Ya know or not who? Clue: Is male, is nice and everybody knows him, ALSO btw... He is a wiki friend... I am talking about: JESSEFAN1! Of course btw, but of course btw, sigh of course, and of course remember him, he was always nice, he is a good friend, heck i even work with him, and he is reason why i am so happy, but when he isn't answering for days, i always gets nervous, seriously he is the best AND important friend i ever have, eh ya know the best AND important one, and i always seem to care about him uh huh yeah u know? About him, he is like a little brother for me, he means much for me, without him, i would be sad, but since with him, i am so happy! ^^ But yeah... I want everybody to be in chat, and he is a good friend, really the reason why i am alive is that i need to be happy and i have friends, he is a good example btw, what i am saying is... He is my Best Friend Forever, and he will always be, i wanna thank him for the kind boy he is and for helping idk other users and such stuff, he is a good friend, thx Jessefan1 for being awesome! <:) Yeah...) OK! Sorry IF this was cringe or too much drama, i just wanted to share my stuff with you guys ya know? I didn't have any idea what to do a blog of also i needed to tell ya stuff about myself ok? Lol for sure now ya knew some new stuff about myself or already did, i did... And sorry if ya did knew, i did try to, but you all guys are awesome, leave comments pls, thx for reading btw! Category:Blog posts